Gruvia Week 2k18
by Esketit
Summary: 7 daily Gruvia prompts! Pregnancy! Fluff! Smut! Baby! Family! FLUFF! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Gruvia week has come my Gruvia fanatics ^_^ so here's day one's prompt. Excuse the title, I was having a hard time coming up with one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **April Fools...?**

Juvia stared down at the medical paper she had in her hand. Mixed feelings were all over the place. She was joyful about the news she had gotten, but then there were the bad feelings on how she was going to tell Gray. They have been dating for a year and a half now ever since Fairy Tail got back together. Gray was on his way back from a solo mission today, and he had been gone for a week. A week where Juvia noticed strange things happening to her body. She had begun to feel nauseous at the smell of fried food and any kind of alcohol. She began cramping, even though she wasn't on her period. Which hadn't arrived in over a month. Then the one symptom that made her go to the doctor. Morning sickness.

Juvia had gotten dressed in some shorts and a plain shirt heading towards the doctor. She took both a urination and blood test to make sure she wasn't dreaming or imagining things. The medical papers stated positive for pregnancy. Almost two months to be exact. Juvia smiled down at the results, a stray tear slid down her cheek landing onto the paper. Her emotions were clearly wack at the moment. She had to tell someone to release a bit of them. So she headed back to her apartment at Fairy Hills to prepare to call her girlfriends. They would help her out and relieve some of her emotions until Gray returned.

When Juvia called Lucy and Levy to come to her apartment through her lacrima, they arrived sooner than she had thought. Juvia had told them the news and both girls squealed in happiness congratulating their friend. Juvia grinned with happiness for the moment as she began to forget her uneasy emotions.

"So how far along are you Juvia?" Levy asked as she finally sat down on Juvia's couch.

"Juvia is about to be two months in a week." She placed her hand on her tummy rubbing her thumb against it.

"I think you have to be around three to four months to find out the baby's gender right?" Lucy asked as she smiled towards Juvia.

"Yes, the doctor said to check back with him in a month for Juvia's monthly check up." Juvia nodded as she spoke to her two closest friends. They continued talking about the present and the future for Juvia's baby. Everything was going really well until Lucy questioned Juvia how she was going to tell Gray when he got back in the afternoon.

"Juvia doesn't know." She looked down at her hands and felt tears burn her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll take it well Juvia, he has too." Levy assured her. They've been dating for a while now. Both loved each other very much and Gray was head over heels towards Juvia once he had accepted his feelings long ago.

"Do you think so Levy-san? D-Don't you think Gray-sama is going to think it's a prank since today is April first?" Juvia quietly sobbed. Both Lucy and Levy hugged their friend trying to comfort her as much as they could. If Gray were to think it's a joke then he would be facing the wrath of both of them.

"It'll be alright Juvia, Gray will understand. I'm sure of it." Lucy stated as she rubbed Juvia's shoulders.

Both girls stayed a little longer and soon left Juvia alone in her apartment. Well, Juvia _and_ the baby.

Juvia began to plan how to tell Gray she was pregnant. There were many ways, but each could give off two different reactions. Juvia feared what Gray would think when she would announce her pregnancy to him. Would he be happy? Mad? Confused? Would he think it was a joke? No, Juvia could do this, she could tell Gray she was pregnant and not have to worry about it. Yeah, she just needed to be very optimistic about it. Everything would go smoothly, hopefully. She just needed to go out for a walk and think things through. She would plan a perfect way to tell Gray the news.

* * *

Gray had arrived in Magnolia sooner than he thought he was. He guessed that the train took no stops and just went straight ahead from the previous destination he was in. He was a bit tired and sore from the mission but nothing too much. He quickly arrived at the guild to check in with Mira or Makarov to show them he was still alive from the mission. Which really wasn't too hard find the thief, return what he stole, get reward. Pretty simple.

Once Gray checked in, he quickly scanned the guild to see if his girlfriend was there. Which he frowned at when he didn't see her wavy blue hair. Maybe she was at her dorm. Considering his though Gray walked out of the guild in search of his girlfriend. He was gone for a week, he had his needs to be fulfilled, and he had missed his Juvia very badly. Her cooking, her smile, her laughter, her lips, her body, her unconditional love, just her in general. Everything about Juvia was just perfect for him, whether she was dressed in the most beautiful dress, or when she woke up with a bit of drool drooling from the corner of her mouth and her hair in a mess. Juvia was perfect.

Gray had saved enough money to get Juvia something special, something he knew damn well she would never refuse. He just needed to brain storm part of the gift in his mind. Since he could make part of it and just buy what he needed. Which would be put off for another day since he really wanted to see his girlfriend already.

As Gray walked down Magnolia's streets, he noticed the sky was getting cloudy. Could it be Juvia? A flash of blue caught his eye making him turn to its direction. Juvia was at a local park, sitting on bench looking down with a sad expression on her face. Why would she be sad? Juvia was always bubbly and happy. It made her, _her._

"Hey Juvia," Gray said as he quickly sat down next to his girlfriend. Juvia looked up when she heard her boyfriend's voice greet her.

"Gray-sama you're back!" Juvia wrapped her arms around him leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

"A little early but here babe," Gray winked down at her as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I missed you very much by the way." Gray wrapped an arm around her rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama too." Juvia nuzzled his shoulder for a moment until she remembered the news she had to tell him. Her uneasy feelings were quickly coming back and all her optimistic ideas flew out the window. Her smile turned back to a sad frown and she looked back down avoiding Gray's gaze.

"Hey is sometime wrong?" Gray crooked his head down trying to catch Juvia's eyesight. "Babe? Are you okay?" Gray tilted her chin up with his finger meeting her teary eyes.  
"Juvia baby what's wrong?" Juvia's bottom lip began to tremble, in a way Gray thought was really cute, but he was pretty worried about what was making his girlfriend sad.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about it here Gray-sama," Juvia quickly wiped away a tear in attempt of composing herself. Gray's reaction was killing her. What would he think? Would he leave? Would he hurt her? Would he accuse her of cheating?

"If we go to my apartment will you tell me what's wrong?" Juvia nodded in response sniffling and the young couple left for Gray's apartment.

The walk their was silent with some raindrops falling here and there as well as a few sniffs from Juvia here and there. Gray wanted to know immediately what was wrong but knew to be patient until they had some privacy. Once they arrived at his apartment, Gray sat Juvia down on his couch kissing her forehead as he did so.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now Juvia?" Gray stared at her his heart quickly beating. What did she have to tell him that was so bad she was crying?

"Juvia d-doesn't want to p-push this onto G-Gray-sama," Juvia sobbed, her emotions were quickly taking over. Her tears were running down and it began to rain outside. Gray paled at the sudden change of weather. The rain has hard and fast hitting hard against his windows.

"Juvia you need you tell me what's wrong babe! I need to know what's wrong, I hate seeing you like this." Gray took her into his arms hoping to calm her down but it was to no avail. Juvia gently pulled away and sighed.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama very much, she is v-very s-s-sorry for this." Juvia wiped as many tears as she could with the back of her hands. Gray was preparing for the worst, he was for sure Juvia was breaking up with him. Which he would deny over and over again. They can't break up! They're Gray and Juvia! Gruvia, as what Lucy called it. They were rain and ice! They were meant to be no matter what! If Juvia left Gray, he was sure he would never heal from it.

"Baby tell me what's wrong!" Gray shook Juvia's shoulders desperate of what was happening.

"J-Juvia's pregnant!" There she said it, loud and clear. The rain still poured harshly, her sobs were quiet but filled with emotion. Juvia had her face covered and Gray was wide eyed. Today was April first, or April Fools. She must be joking right? Then again she was crying and her rain was pouring. Juvia wouldn't be able to trigger this much rain without any emotional pain, whether it be sadness or anger.

Gray let the words sink in, he quickly glanced at Juvia's tummy letting the thought of a human being growing insider her flow through his mind. Juvia was pregnant. She was going to become a mom. Gray was her boyfriend, he was going to have a baby. So he was also pregnant, not physically. So, _they_ were pregnant. The two were going to have a baby to call their own. A family.

Gray's eyes watered up and pulled his sobbing girlfriend towards him. He held a tight grip around her, kissing her temple, and rubbing his hand against her back.

"Juvia, t-that's great!" Gray's tears began to fall silently as he let the whole situation sink in. He was going to be a father. Oh how he wished his parents and Ur were here to see him.

Juvia gasped and quickly looked up at her boyfriend. Tears were running down his face, they weren't from sadness or anger, but of joy.

"G-Gray-sama isn't angry at Juvia?" She questioned as her sobs quickly stopped.

"Why would I be? I love you very much Juvia. You being pregnant is amazing." Gray was silent for a second with a frown soon taking over. "Unless it's an April Fools joke, then that's just fucked up." Juvia giggled and shook her head.

"Juvia swears it isn't. She went to the doctor today and she tested positive. Juvia will be two months soon." Gray grinned at the confirmed news. He was going to be a young father, _they_ were going to be young parents. He was barely twenty-two, and Juvia would be turning twenty-one soon. He was going to propose to her on her birthday in a month. But he might need to consider a different date. He didn't want to propose to her while pregnant and make her think he was just marrying her because she was having his baby.

"I believe you my love. Just as long as it isn't a prank." Gray kissed her with a smile on his face.

"It's not a prank, Juvia's pregnant and we'll be able to find out its gender in a month or so." Juvia assured her boyfriend one more time.

"Alright, so you being pregnant means a lot of things you know." Gray began to slide his hands up and down Juvia's curvy sides.

"That Juvia will be getting big, messy, and Gray-sama won't like her anymore." Juvia pouted, she was always conscious about her body since she's always seen herself as big.

"What!? No!" Gray flicked her forehead scolding Juvia. How dare she say that! Juvia rubbed her forehead hoping to rub away the pain. "I will always love you Juvia, no matter what. I'll be here for you throughout your pregnancy. Plus I wasn't even talking about your appearance! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and there is no one like you." Juvia flushed from her boyfriend's compliments. She always needed his words to comfort her and to feel confident.

"Than what was Gray-sama talking about?" Juvia tilted her head in curiosity. A sly grin appeared on Gray's face as he crashed his lips against hers.

"The love making!" Gray managed to say in between kisses. Juvia squeaked as Gray pushed her down onto the couch and began to ravish her body.

* * *

 **So I wrote this at last minute because, I wasn't prepared for Gruvia week, cause I didn't know when it was...**

 **I know I know, I'm sorry for not know the date. Anyways I hope you liked this story!  
Please review they're always appreciated thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two Of Gruvia Week! Updating early in the morning since I've been popping chapter after chapter in my head.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gender Reveal**

"I can't believe you told the doctor to not tell us. What the hell Juvia?" Gray groaned as he plopped himself on his couch in his apartment. He was aggravated and desperate at the moment. He had accompanied Juvia to her monthly check up. She was almost four months along and the doctor could easily tell the baby's gender. The only person who knew besides the doctor was Gajeel. He had accompanied the couple since he wanted to be their for Juvia as well since they were practically family. With his knowledge he proposed a gender reveal party that weekend. Four more slow days til then.

"Juvia wants it to be a surprise Gray-sama." Juvia sat by Gray kissing his cheek. Gray huffed and turned to look at her.

"I'm the father of the baby, not Gajeel." Gray pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. This was some unfair bullshit. Gray had the right to know the baby's gender once the doctor could tell.

"Gray-sama will find out this weekend." Juvia snuggled against his shoulder. She wanted to welcome their friends to their gender reveal. So Gajeel came up with a party.

"I don't want to find out this weekend babe! I want to know right now!" Gray grumbled.

"Gray-sama got new pictures of the baby though." Juvia had the small black and white pictures of her ultrasound. Their baby was so small and precious.

"The pictures! Let me see those!" Gray swiped the baby pictures away from Juvia's hands making her pout.

"Gray-sama! Be careful with them." Juvia went to grab them but Gray cackled as he help them up high enough where she couldn't grab them.

"I'm sure I can tell whether it's a boy or a girl, if I stare at them long enough I can surely tell." Gray stood up bringing the pictures up to his nose to figure out the baby's gender.

"Gray-sama is going bezerk." Juvia giggled as she watched her boyfriend bring the baby pictures up close to his face. He would close an eye and stare down at it, almost making eye to paper contact with it.

"If you would just let _me_ know then I wouldn't be doing this." Gray kept staring at the picture for a while longer hoping to find some kind of hint of the baby's gender. Is it a boy? A girl? What's the baby!? Gray growled and gave up staring at his baby's photo. It was kind of getting creepy since he was glaring at its privates. Wow, what a great father he already was.

"Gray-sama should calm down Juvia doesn't know the baby's gender either." It really didn't matter for Juvia. Whether a boy or a girl. Juvia would be happy with it.

"I just want to know if we're having a boy or a girl Juvia baby." Gray sat back down by his girlfriend and nuzzled his face into her neck. Juvia blushed and wrapped her arms around Gray.

"Be patient Gray-sama, we will know this weekend. It's just a few days." Juvia kissed the top of his head and rested her chin against his head.

"I guess, I just want to know what were having. Like right now." Gray whined once again.

"Juvia does too, but Juvia wants to find out with everyone."

Gray took Juvia's advice and waited for the weekend. Every night Gray went to bed he would kiss his baby's latest photo. He would soon have he or she in his arms protecting them from the world. Making sure his kid never turned out like him. Making sure his child never suffered like him or Juvia. Gray already lived for Juvia, he would now live for his unborn child as well.

Before Juvia would go to sleep, she usually wore in one of Gray's shirts that were left around. Gray would slide it up revealing her small bump and spoke to the unborn baby.

"Daddy will protect you from everything. Daddy will protect you and your mommy forever. Remember that. I can't wait for you to be here and show you the world." Gray kissed Juvia's small bump and cuddled against her. Gray would wrap his arms around her frame and bring her as close to him as he could.

"Goodnight Gray-sama Juvia loves you." Would always be Juvia's last words before she would fall asleep.

"I love you too baby and our little one." Juvia would snuggle closer into Gray's chest as she heard his words.

The weekend came soon, not soon enough for Gray, but it was finally the gender reveal party.

Gray was dressed in a black shirt and his regular jeans as he walked with Juvia hand in hand on the way to the guild. Juvia wore a long blue and white floral sundress that reached down to her feet showing her baby bump perfectly. Today was the day they got to know whether they were having a boy or a girl. Plus there would be a lot of drinking since it was being held at the guild and Gajeel mentioned a lot of booze for that day.

"Juvia thinks we should name the baby Silver if it were a boy, in honor of father." Juvia suggested. She still had a little over five months til she was due and it was never too early to find baby names.

"Really?" Gray grinned down at Juvia as she nodded happily. He was for sure marrying this woman in the future.

"Gray-sama can choose the girl name," Juvia continued as Gray quickly kissed her cheek making her cheeks flush.

"I think you should choose them. You're more creative about them than me babe." Gray chuckled as they were getting close to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Well, how about Uri after your mentor." Gray nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for making me happy Juvia." Gray stopped in front of the guild hall doors and gently kissed Juvia on the lips. Juvia was a little surprised but went with the flow.

"Gray-sama makes Juvia happy as well." Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck tip toeing as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Shall we go in and see what we're having?" Gray pulled away from Juvia as he walked into the guild holding her hand tightly.

The couple was welcome by their friends congratulating them over and over again. There were a few speeches made from a few friends like Natsu, Levy, and Cana, who was already piss drunk.

"Congratulations Juvia! And to you ice prick I hope it's a girl cause I don't want another version of you running around. I like Juvia a mini her would be a blessing." Clearly not everyone was satisfied with Natsu's final comment. Lucy had scolded Natsu and Gray and him were ready to fight, but were stopped by Erza.

Levy had congratulated the young couple wishing them the best. Cana on the other hand was drunk and slurring words. The only words to be made out were baby and sperm. Macao had quickly taken the mic in her hand and took her away from the crowd.

Gray patiently waited for the gender reveal to come. He was nervous on what he was going to have. How was it going to be announced? When will it be announced? No one had a clue but Gajeel. Who had not told a soul about it. He was the one to organize the whole party and gender reveal so everyone was waiting on him.

"Alright Stripper!" Gajeel announced as he walked to the center of the guild with a huge dark balloon triple the size of Gajeel. "I got this balloon for you and Raindrop. Since she's been telling me how impatient you have been I'm letting you pop it." Gray walked towards Gajeel with Juvia right by him as they were now the center of attention for the moment. People cheered for Gray and Juvia desperate to know the gender of their baby.

"Why pop it?" Gray questioned as he quirked an eyebrow at Gajeel.

"Because it's going to tell you the gender of your baby you-" before Gajeel finished his sentence he cleared his throat composing himself. "Just pop it to see whether you're having a boy or girl, damn it." Gray rolled his eyes at him and grinned down at Juvia.

"You ready?" Gray asked as he stared at the gigantic balloon.

"Always." Juvia replied back as she stepped a bit away from Gray.

"You might need to use your magic to pop it since the rubber is pretty thick for it's size." Gajeel informed as he loosed his grip on the balloon a bit. "If the balloon pops pink it's a girl, blue for a boy." Gray nodded and positioned himself for his magic.

"Ice-Make, arrows!" Gray's ice speared the balloon making a loud pop and dark blue confetti came flying out. Everyone in the guild cheered in excitement. Gray jumped for joy screaming and yelling from happiness. Everyone in the guild was celebrating hugging each other or taking shot after shot. Juvia was screaming from joy as well. Her girl friends had all swarmed around her into a group hug chanting that she was having a boy.

The men in the guild were congratulating Gray as some of them gave him alcoholic drinks for him to down. Since the whole thing gave Gray adrenaline he lost count on how much he drunk at the moment not feeling a bit tipsy. He ran to Juvia picked her up and spinning her around.

"We're having a boy! A boy!" Gray kept repeating as Juvia held onto him for dear life. Don't get her wrong, she was excited that she was having a boy and celebrating with her loved one and friends. But she was picked up off the ground scared to be dropped.

"G-Gray-sama! Please put Juvia down!" Juvia couldn't take hold of anything but placing her hands on a tight grip on Gray's shoulders since his arms were gripping her thighs.

Gray heard Juvia's plea and quickly did as she wished.

"Sorry baby I can't believe we're having a boy!" Gray hugged Juvia leaving chaste kisses all over her face.

Juvia smiled as she let her boyfriend be affectionate towards her. Pictures were taken, memories were made, and happiness field the Fairy Tail guis as everyone cheered on celebrating Juvia's pregnancy.

Within a couple months a baby boy would be born who would be named after his late grandfather. His parents would love him unconditionally and protect him from any kind of harm.

For now Gray and Juvia had to wait for his arrival.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really want to post a chapter everyday for Gruvia week and not miss a day hopefully. Anyways, thank you for reading please review! I appreciate them all. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gruvia Day 3! I appreciate the reviews that I got, I'm sorry that I didn't thank you guys in the second chapter.**

 **Anyways this prompt had me in tears for a bit when writing it. You guys will see why when reading it.**

 **So please enjoy! Most of it atleast.**

* * *

 **Birth**

The sound of hospital equipment quietly filled the room Gray and Juvia were currently in. Juvia was asleep since she had been given an emergency C-Section earlier that day. She was only seven months pregnant and there son had no choice but to come out or else the young couple would lose their son.

Gray was worried for his girlfriend and his baby. That morning Juvia was walking around the park for her pregnancy exercises. Gray had accompanied her to make sure she was alright and to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself in a anyway. The one moment he takes his eyes off her, Juvia is on the ground bleeding, fear filling her eyes.

She was rushed to the hospital and given an emergency C-Section to not lose their son. Gray couldn't do anything but blame himself. If his son died, it was his fault, if Juvia didn't recover, it was his fault. It felt like his world was breaking apart once again. When the C-Section was over, Juvia was still asleep. Gray was thankful because if Juvia was awake she would be in total hysteria.

Gray was sitting in a chair in the room silently crying, hoping and begging that he would not lose his baby. The doctors had taken Silver away once he was born and Gray hadn't heard any news yet. It had been hours since then and Gray couldn't contain himself. This was not suppose to happen. Juvia was suppose to be going into labor in two months, not now. She was due in November. She still had two months to go.

Gray gripped his head in his hands trying to not yank any of his hair out. He needed the doctor to arrive and tell him anything about his child. The situation was tearing at him breaking him apart.

Another hour passed by and Gray's tears had dried. He stared at his sleeping girlfriend hoping when she woke up everything would be alright. The silence in the room was broken when the door of the room slowly opened. A nurse walked in and smiled at Gray.

"Is she still sleeping?" She asked as she walked up to Juvia's monitors surrounding her. Her IV bag was about to be empty and the nurse quickly replaced it with a new one.

"How long will she be asleep?" Gray asked as he watched the nurse check up on Juvia.

"The medicine should be out of her system by now, so she's probably just resting from her surgery." The nurse turned to look at him and sadly smiled at the young disheveled man.

"The doctor has stabilized your baby a while ago, have you not seen your baby yet?" Gray stood up as he heard the nurse's words.

"What do you mean a while ago?" Gray questioned as he began to tremble. Was his baby alright? How come nobody said anything?!

"The doctor should of came an hour ago to tell you your baby is in NICU. Your chances of your child living are high, he just needs to be in the hospital for a while so he won't have any kind of complications in the future." Gray didn't know whether to be happy or angry. His child was going to be alright, Juvia was going to be alright, but nobody had come to tell him until now.

"Can I go see him right now?" Gray quickly asked. He was desperate to see his son.

"Yes of course, NICU should be down the hallway. There should be a window for you to see him."

"Thank you very much, will Juvia be alright?" Before Gray left to go see his son, he had to make sure his girlfriend was going to be fine.

"Yes, her C-Section went well, she just needs to wake up." The nurse confirmed and Gray sped out the room heading towards the newborn NICU.

Like the nurse said, Gray walked straight down the hall way and reached the neonatal intensive care unit. When Gray caught sight of his child he couldn't help but to choke on a sob. He knew which one was his since it was the only baby there. His baby was in an incubator wrapped up in maybe two or three blankets, with with a few tubes connected to him. There were small tubes connected to his nose for respiration, there was a small wire near his chest checking his heart beat, and a tiny tube was connected to his little arm inside a vein for feeding.

"You're alive," Gray quietly sobbed as he watched his baby breath. To whatever god answered Gray's prayer he was very grateful towards them. His baby was alive and breathing.

"Daddy is here with you Silver," Gray placed his right hand on the glass pane watching the baby with tears running down his face. "Daddy is sorry he didn't protect you." Gray rested his forehead against the glass and quietly sobbed. Gray wished he had Silver in his arms. He wished he would of prevented this. He wished he had protected Juvia from hurting herself.

Gray didn't know how long he stood there watching his baby until an older nurse had walked into the unit to check on him.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asked from inside the unit. Gray nodded as he watched the nurse change his child's diaper. He frowned at the sight since _he_ was suppose to be the one to do that. Not a nurse.

"The doctor said your baby is healthy." The nurses voice was a little muted since she was on the other side of the window. Gray made sure to concentrate on her voice to hear her clearly.

"He should be able to breath on his own soon and he will be good to go with you." Gray grinned at the news and looked at his son.

"How long will that be?" Gray asked loud enough to let the nurse hear.

"Maybe a day or two." Gray nodded once again, a few days wasn't so bad. His child would soon be in his arms.

"Thank you," Gray wiped the tears spilling from his eyes once again from happiness. Silver was healthy, he would live, and he would be able to come home soon. The nurse couldn't help but feel a few tears burn the back of her eyes. She had seen many situations on new borns whether they were premature or not. Some were moments were happy others weren't. But seeing a father cry from joy of hearing that their child would be alright made her heart swell.

* * *

When Juvia woke up it was already night time. She had been asleep since morning and her previous memories began to flow back. Gray on the other hand was sitting in a chair nearby her reading a parenting magazine.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called out as she turned to look at him. Gray quickly got up and walked towards her.

"Hey Juvia," Gray kissed her forehead and watched as tears began to brim his girlfriend's blue eyes. He knew what was on her mind and he had her answer. "Silver will be fine. He just needs to breath on his own." Gray stated as he sadly smiled. Juvia began to cry tears of joy and quickly wiped them away. Gray sat by her to comfort his worried Juvia.

"Juvia's baby will be alright?" Juvia smiled as she kept wiping tears away.

"Yes my love, Silver will be with us soon." Gray hugged his girlfriend and swore on his life that he will never take his eyes off of her no matter what. Juvia needed to live for him. Silver needed to live for him. Gray needed to live for both of them.

Just like the older nurse said, once Silver could breath he was able to be held by his parents. Which was sooner than the doctor thought. Silver was able to breath on his own the next day.

Juvia was speaking to Gray as she spoke about babying their son and what not. When the older nurse Gray saw before. Came into their room with a wooden baby hospital bed. Silver was wrapped up in several blankets and he seemed to be awake since he was moving his head side to side.

"Here's Silver, he'll be able to go home tomorrow night on doctor's orders. He will come by later to give you information on caring for a premature baby." The nurse informed as she placed the small bed near Juvia's. The nurse gently picked up Silver and slowly placed him into Juvia's arms.

Both Gray and Juvia were met with dark dull eyes. The nurse chuckled at the couple shaking her head.

"He looks just like his father," the nurse added as she walked out. Gray quickly thanked her and went back to staring at his son. Juvia was crying once again but more subtle this time.

The nurse was right, Silver had so many similarities to Gray. Jet black messy hair, black carbon eyes, a cute sharp nose, and even Gray's signature frown! There was nothing from Juvia on him, which Gray really hoped to see. He wanted to see his wife in his son but apparently he just saw himself.

"Silver is so precious," Juvia whispered as she gently played with his hair. "He looks a lot like Gray-sama too." Juvia looked up to him with a grin. Gray rolled his eyes and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I can tell. I wish he looked more like you than me honestly." Gray sighed as he watched his son's eyes wonder around the place. Soon enough they met his and locked with Gray's eyes.

"I love him so much," Gray leaned his head against Juvia's as he admired his baby.

"Does Gray-sama want to hold him?" Juvia slowly brought Silver to Gray who was nervous on hurting his son in anyway. "Just hold him like Juvia was Gray-sama. Silver will be alright." Gray carefully and gently brought Silver into his arms and grinned at his achievement.

"Hi buddy," Gray began as he held his son. "I'm your daddy, and I love you so so much. Just like I love your mommy." Juvia held tears back as she watched Gray speak to Silver. Years ago she would of never imagined this situation. She barely had hope and was slowly losing interest. Now she had the real deal. She had a loving boyfriend, and a beautiful baby boy. Juvia finally had her family of her own after suffering in orphanages for years. Never being wanted by anyone but a guild who just wanted her power. Juvia had a man to love and protect her. A son to love, protect, and raise. She was grateful for this moment.

The small family had a bit more time by themselves until the older nurse and the doctor arrived. The nurse showed Juvia how to breastfeed and how important it was to feed Silver breastmilk. Since he was premature, breastmilk was very beneficial for them. The doctor explained some rules and concerns to the couple on how to care for their son when they got to go home.

Silver needed to be breastfed so he can recover quickly and protect himself from any kind of infections. He would wake up more than usual babies and risk of getting sick easily. He needed to be warm since his body still couldn't warm itself up. Juvia would need to bring him to his regular check ups on schedule. When Silver was to be put asleep, he would need to be on his back so he wouldn't have any kind of problems. When someone wanted to hold Silver, they would need to have washed hands and to not touch him anywhere near his face. The doctor gave them a packet of rules and directions to follow leaving Gray a little concerned.

"It may seem a bit much, but you two will learn very quickly," the nurse stated as she replaced Juvia's IV bag. "You two will be wonderful parents." Gray and Juvia said there thanks to the nurse and were left alone with their one day old son.

"Are you not worried about any of these?" Gray flipped through the pages of the packet the doctor had given him. There was some scary information that made Gray want to keep Silver in the hospital longer than he should.

"Not really, Juvia thinks it'll be pretty easy. Silver is strong just like his mommy and daddy." Juvia turned to stare at her sleeping baby. His hair was a mess and he had Gray's scowl when he slept. Silver was really a mini version of Gray.

"If you say so, we'll have to care for him twenty-four/seven." Juvia nodded and rested her head onto Gray's shoulder.

"Juvia loves you very much Gray-sama. Thank you for giving her Silver." Gray smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too, but we gave each other Silver. If it weren't for either of us, he wouldn't be here." Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

Gray was right. Both gave each other a son they would care for and love for the rest of their lives. Their future was now something big. If Juvia thought this was special, she just needed to see what Gray had planned out for her. But for now the two enjoyed their son's precious life.

* * *

 **Boom, end of prompt three. Hope you guys liked it, writing the description of a premature baby in an incubator was pretty hard emotionally and mentally. To anyone who has to go through that experience I hope the best for them. Seeing your own child on the verge of life or death is truly heartbreaking. I'm a teenager and never experienced it but have witnessed it. Such a terrible terrible feeling.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this prompt, well most of it at least.**

 **Please review they're always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gruvia week continues! So far so good.**

 **I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes cause I know there will be.**

 **FYI *** This prompt consists of smut*****

* * *

 **Proposal**

"Da-da, can you say da-da?" Gray held his seven month old son up on his lap. Nothing but baby gibberish came out of Silver's mouth. "Come on Silver, say da-da." Gray insisted on his son since he learned how to call for his mother already. Gray had to admit he was a little jealous about it. His son was a carbon copy of him. He really was a mini Gray like Juvia and the others insisted on. His hair was a spiky mess, when he slept he had his father's frown, when he grinned it was Gray's grin. Everything about him was just like his father.

"Give Silver a little more time. Juvia is sure her baby will be able to call out for Gray-sama." Juvia slid next to her Gray-sama as she gently shook a warm bottle of milk for Silver.

"I hope so," Gray grumbled as Juvia handed him the warm bottle. "Look what daddy has," Gray said as he grinned down at Silver who smiled and cooed for his bottle of milk. Gray gently placed the baby bottle into Silver's mouth and began to feed him.

"It scares me that he looks so much like me." Gray spoke as he turned to look at Juvia. Her hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs let down, and a few wavy hairs framing her face. She wore a long dark blue loose skirt and a plain white shirt tucked inside the skirt. Gray admired his girlfriend's beauty. Since she moved in a year ago during her pregnancy Gray had fallen in love with her a little more each day. Waking up next to her was relieving, hearing her voice was relaxing, feeling her body was amazing. Juvia didn't know how much love Gray held for her exactly.

"Juvia want's to have more babies if they all look like Gray-sama!"Juvia exclaimed her face flushing a little. Gray shook his head with a chuckle. Her wild fangirl outbursts were pretty rare since Juvia didn't need to fangirl over him. Since she was dating him and had a child.

"No, just one. One is enough." Plus Gray didn't have enough saved to afford another child. He had been saving up for so long after Silver was born. Once he took on more missions after Silver was old enough to have one or two nights alone with his mother. Gray took high rewarding ones only. Gray had been planning for over a year a way to propose to Juvia and be married to her as soon as possible. He had enough money for that since he had been planning forever. He just needed to find a way to actually propose to her. He's had a ring for her for months now. It had been pretty hard to hide it since Juvia loved cleaning and organizing. Gray had to make sure the little black box stayed in his white trench coat at all times and that his coat was put up nice and neatly so Juvia wouldn't have to fix it.

"Gray-sama will want more later on Juvia is sure of it." Gray had to scoff at her prediction. They almost lost Silver and Gray almost lost Juvia. He didn't want to be put through that situation ever again.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy our son while he's a baby and very manipulative." Gray looked down at Silver who was half way down with his bottle. "When he get's older we can get him to work for us. We wouldn't be needing to take on missions anymore." Gray chuckled receiving a smack on the shoulder from Juvia.

"Don't say that Gray-sama! Silver is precious and will not be made to take on missions until he has mastered water magic." Juvia pouted as she looked down cooing at her baby.

"Water mage? Excuse me, my son looks like me, so he will be an ice mage since you and everyone else calls him a mini Gray." Gray said as a matter of factly.

"Silver will become a great water mage just like his mother." Juvia said as she furrowed her eyebrows. Gray couldn't help but to find her expression adorable.

"Whatever we'll see in the future." Gray looked down at his son who was starting to fall asleep. "Not yet buddy, you got to burp before you sleep." Gray pulled the bottle away from Silver's mouth and placed him onto his shoulder with a soft rage underneath him.

Juvia took Silver's empty baby bottle and went to go wash it. When she left Gray began to whisper into Silver's ear as he patted his back.

"You're mother's crazy. Daddy will make sure you become a strong ice mage just like him Silver." Gray grinned as he heard his son coo into his ear. "That's right buddy we'll show her."

Once Silver was burped and placed into his crib for his nap Gray went to his and Juvia's bedroom for his white coat. He quickly checked to make sure the box he was hiding was still in there and walked back out to find his girlfriend.

"Hey Juvia baby," Gray called out as he scanned for his girlfriend. They were all alone now since Silver was napping. Since his birth, Gray and Juvia didn't have a lot of time alone. Most of their time was used by caring for Silver or taking missions. They probably around an hour each day just by themselves.

"Yes Gray-sama?" She called from the kitchen. Gray headed towards her and smiled as he watched her try to reach a high cabinet shelf in the kitchen. Gray walked behind her and grabbed the glass cup she was attempting to reach.

"Here you go babe," Gray handed her the cup and felt her ass rub against his body as she turned to face him.

"Thank you Gray-sama," Juvia smiled with a tint of pink on her face. Gray stood in the same place cornering Juvia against the kitchen counter they were by grinning evilly down at her. Juvia watched as her boyfriend's eyes clouded themselves with lust as she felt her knees go week. It has been a while since they've been able to _actually_ be alone together, to enjoy themselves. The other times were just quickies that neither one of them enjoyed.

"So Silver's asleep and you know that his naps last longer when he eats right before them." Gray placed his hands on Juvia's hips bringing her closer to him. "We have some alone time together." Gray slowly kissed Juvia's soft neck with open mouth kisses making sure to make wet pops every time he kissed her. Juvia placed her glass cup on the counter not wanting to drop it. Her breathing slowly began to get a little heavy and gripped the counter edges to steady herself.

"G-Gray-sama, Silver w-will here us a-and wake up," Juvia's body began to feel light and tingly enjoying Gray's menstruations.

"Silver's a heavy sleeper just like me, don't worry baby." Gray groaned as he reached Juvia's ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"But Gray-sama, we c-can't," Juvia bit her lip as she started to feel hot.

"But your Gray-sama needs you, and I know you want me too." Gray slid his hands down to Juvia's bubbly ass gently squeezing it. Juvia squeaked at the action making Gray chuckle. "We have an hour to ourselves baby. Let's enjoy it." Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and crashed her lips against his. Gray was right, it's been forever for pleasurable sex, and her alone time in the shower by herself wasn't pleasing her either. In all honesty, Juvia had been trying her best to contain her needs whether Gray gave her a quickie or if she took her time in the shower with her fingers or the shower head. Gray was a little surprised from her action as he took a step back from when she jumped on him.

"Juvia has missed Gray-sama," Juvia said as she slid her hands under Gray's shirt. "She misses Gray-sama touching and kissing Juvia everywhere." Juvia moaned as Gray forcefully pulled her skirt down pooling around her feet.

"Trust me so have I. I've missed your moans, screams, your pussy tightening around me." Gray growled as he caressed Juvia's thighs. He pinched her butt making her squeak. "Let's take this to our bedroom," Juvia jumped wrapping her legs around Gray's waist agreeing with him. On the way there, Gray made sure Silver's room door was closed enough to where he wouldn't hear his parents. It was opened just a little in case he woke up earlier than usual, but Gray knew Silver was a pretty heavy sleeper. He wouldn't budge with loud noises around him.

Once in their bedroom Gray placed Juvia at the foot of their bed as he walked to his drawers for a condom. He was making sure he wasn't going to impregnate his girlfriend anytime soon. Juvia pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had it up to, releasing her wavy blue hair. She knew Gray loved it when her hair was down especially during their intimacy. She was still wearing her shirt and her panties, which were somewhat boy shorts and a thong mixed together. The point was, it showed some cheek but not a lot of it to really be considered a thong.

Gray walked back to Juvia once he found a condom, throwing it in a near by place in his reach for later when he'd have to put it on.

"Juvia stand up," Gray ordered as he sat down by her on the bed. Juvia did as she was asked and stood in front of Gray. "Strip for me baby." Gray's tone of voice sent shivers down Juvia's spine making her feel hotter than she already was. Juvia slowly spun in a circle teasing on taking off her panties. When her back faced Gray she slowly bent down removing her under garments. Gray grinned at the view he was getting of Juvia's plump ass and of her wet sleek pussy. When Juvia finished she turned back to face Gray smiling innocently. She bit her lip as she sat on her boyfriend's lap a knee on each side of him. She straddled him for a bit as she slowly kissed down his neck. Gray groaned at Juvia's actions gripping her waist.

Juvia pulled away and slowly pulled off her shirt right in front of Gray's face. Gray's arousal hardened even more at the sensual sight of Juvia slowly removing her shirt. Her white creamy skin was slowly being exposed and then her amazing triple Ds.

Juvia through her shirt somewhere around the room not caring where it went. Juvia's lips quickly met Gray's in a slow kiss. Gray ran his hands all over Juvia's exposed body. Teasing the trap of her panties, stretching them at the hem for a bit then letting them go. Causing a low slapping sound on her hips. Juvia's bras straps were slowly sliding off her shoulders as continued kissing Gray tilting her head to the side to deepen it. As they kissed Juvia unhooked her bra letting it drop to the floor exposing her erect nipples. Gray quickly pulled away to remove his shirt and stifled a groan as their skin made contact with each other.

"You're so sexy Juvia," Gray whispered as he slowly laid down with Juvia on top of him. Juvia moaned into their slowly makeout session as her hands roamed all over Gray's chest. Gray's hands traveled down to Juvia's ass giving it a squeeze. Juvia couldn't help but moan loudly at the action. Gray slide his hand in between her legs from behind feeling how wet her core was. His finger gently swirled around her wet opening and teasingly inserted a finger inside. Juvia's moans continued as she pulled away from his lips.

"You're so wet baby," Gray pulled his finger out sliding her juices all over her behind. He slapped one of her cheeks making her yelp and quickly covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Gray continued teasing Juvia as he watched her facial expressions and listened to her moans that were music to his ears. He inserted two fingers inside her, teasing her anus with his thumb.

"Gray-samaaaa," Juvia moaned as she started rubbing herself harder against his hands. It had been forever since she'd been teased and she had to be honest, she had missed it so much, even though it made her impatient. His fingers started hitting her g-spot inside her making her squirm on top of moaning his name. "J-Juvia's...Ju-via's." Juvia couldn't even speak from his menstruations. Her moans and the wet sound of Gray teasing her was pleasing for his hearing.

"Juvia is what?" Gray smirked as he grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Tell me baby, I'm all ears." Juvia bit her lip as she tried to muster up words. Gray's teasing just made her want to moan wantonly at the top of her lungs screaming nothing but his name and other nonsense.

"Juvia's going to c-cum!" Juvia moaned out loudly, she felt herself get closer. Her legs began to twitch wildly, she was ready for her release she oh so badly needed. Gray snickered and pulled his fingers away from her behind stopping her from having her orgasm. Juvia's moans quickly stopped as she did feel her release but a slight pain from all her muscles contracting for nothing.

"W-What?" Juvia sat up as she soon realized Gray had pulled away from her pouting. It brought tears to her eyes that she didn't get to have her release. Gray smirked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Juvia with a sly grin on his face

"Is something wrong babe?" Gray asked as he kissed his way down to Juvia's chest.

"Gray-sama stopped," Juvia pouted as she pulled away from him. Gray was left kissing nothing but air. "W-Why did Gray-sama stop?" Juvia sniffled. Gray rolled his eyes and quickly spun Juvia back onto the bed with her on the bottom. Of course she'd start crying, he didn't blame her. It had been maybe almost two months since they last had _actual_ sex.

"It was just a tease Juvia." Gray protested. He really didn't want her to be crying at a moment like this where they had at least forty minutes left to themselves.

"Juvia was so close." Juvia pouted with her big blue eyes still watery. Gray groaned and just kissed her. It'll shut her up for a bit. Gray's tongue forced itself into her mouth exploring it all over again. Since he'll never get tired of it. When both pulled away for air, Gray's plan worked.

"Shall we continue?" Gray began leaving kisses on the way down to Juvia's chest.

"As long as Gray-sama doesn't stop Juvia from coming." Juvia whispered as Gray slowly licked Juvia's erect right nipple.

"I promise baby." Gray bit into Juvia's right boob making her moaning and arch her back. He started sucking on it and tasted drops of her milk. The flavor of sweet honey invaded his mouth as he continued sucking and groping her boobs. He let go of the right one with a loud pop and did the same for the left. He left her boobs covered in saliva and red because of his mouth.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs you _now!"_ Juvia groped her left breast and began to touch in between her legs. Gray quickly got up from the bed pulling down his pants, his boxers following, and quickly made use of his condom. He stroked himself for a bit at the view of Juvia rubbing herself and moaning staring up at him.

Gray pulled Juvia's legs to the edge of the bed where he was standing at slowly rubbing himself in between her lips.

"Gray-sama, _please_ ," she moaned out wantonly. Gray grinned and slowly entered inside her. He began to slowly grind into her enjoy her warmth and tightness.

"Oh God, you feel so fucking good baby," Gray groaned as he hovered his body over Juvia's. His hand slid up her body to her hand lacing their fingers together. Juvia's moans were a little quiet as Gray entered and left her. He met her lips sweetly as he sped up just a little. When he pulled away he began to whisper a mixture of sweet and dirty things into her ear. Juvia wrapped her legs around Gray's hips and began to go to the rhythm of them as well making her moan louder.

"I love you so fucking much," Gray growled into her ear as he began to speed up. "I will always need you Juvia baby, _always."_ Gray's words sent Juvia shivers down her spine as she began to arch her back. Gray had began to thrust harder into her hitting her cervix.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Juvia chanted out like a prayer. Gray pulled away from her lifting her legs onto his shoulders and bent down slamming back into her. Juvia's knees were touching her chest now as Gray was hitting her from a new deeper angle. Juvia's moans eventually became screams of pleasure as Gray slammed himself over and over again inside her.

"Come on baby, cum for me." Gray groaned as Juvia's walls began to clench his hard member. Oh she was so so close. Gray slammed into her forcefully making her cum and scream his name out. Juvia felt her release all over her body. She felt her juices squirt all over Gray's member, torso, and in between her thighs.

"Gray-samaaa!" Juvia's legs shook beneath his grip, her breasts bounced up and down mesmerizing him, her walls making him come to his own release.

"Fuck Juvia!" Gray continued thrusting into her as they both came. His body tensed as his final pump was given making him almost crush his girlfriend. Gray pulled out from Juvia making her whimper from the loss of contact. He quickly disposed of his condom and laid next to her. Juvia quickly caught her breath as she curled up next to Gray.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama too." Gray turned to look at his girlfriend with a gentle smile. Gray turned to his side and pecked Juvia's lips. He took a moment to admire his girlfriend before he decided whether or not to ask her his pending question for over a year.

"Juvia I need you to know," Gray began. "That I've loved you for years. Every single day my love grows for you one way or another. Especially when Silver was born. I've loved you for years and years. I will always love you and need you no matter." Juvia gave him a waterly smile as she kissed her boyfriend over and over again all over his face.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so much. She is very grateful for him for making the rain go away." Gray chuckled as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. If Gray wanted to marry Juvia so much, he might as well propose to her now. Even though he should of done it long ago.

"I know you do my love. I just need you to ask you a very serious question." Gray sternly said as he sat up bring his girlfriend with him. This made Juvia's stomach drop. Was Gray leaving for a long dangerous mission where his chances of coming out alive were low? Did he find someone else? Was he abandoning her and Silver? No. Gray would never do that. He swore to her that he would always be by her side. He would be there for her and Silver.

Gray sighed from his nervousness as he looked down at his girlfriend. She was sitting on his lap like she was earlier except she wasn't straddling him. Gray lifted her chin up with his hand scanning her face. This was now or never.

"Marry me Juvia." Gray waited for an answer but got nothing but a blank stare from his girlfriend. Seconds passed by and still nothing. Gray frowned at her reaction because he expected her to squeal from happiness, covering him in kisses, and whatnot.

"Did you here me?" Gray asked as he shook his girlfriend a little. "Marry me Juvia." Gray repeated. This confirmed Juvia's hearing because she really thought she had just imagine those words from Gray. Was he really being serious? Of course he was, he had declared his long years of love to her before asking her, that must mean he was serious right?

"Gray-sama is asking Juvia to marry him?" Juvia whispered clearly still in shock. She really wasn't expecting a proposal from Gray since she found out the was pregnant. She really thought it was going to happen soon after she had told him, but got nothing. Thus making her believe he was never going to propose to her, which was fine with her as long as they stayed together with each other forever.

"Yes, that's what I said. I want you to marry me." Gray quickly pecked her lips hoping to bring her out of shock. Juvia blinked and slowly started smiling.

"Yes!" Juvia tackled Gray back onto the bed repeated yes over and over again. Gray sighed in relief thinking she was never going to answer him.

"Hold on a sec," Gray pulled away from her standing up and went into their closet quickly grabbing the velvet box hidden in his trench coat. Juvia was already standing up when he turned around and presented her the ring.

"I've been wanting to propose to you for over a year now, but haven't thinking you were going to get the wrong idea." Juvia quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as Gray held the box in his hands.

"Juvia doesn't understand." Juvia tilted her head to the side making Gray smile sadly.

"I've had this ring for over a year now Juvia. I wanted to propose to you a year ago but you were pregnant. I didn't want to make you think I was marrying you just for the baby." Gray confessed as he took the ring out taking Juvia's hand and sliding it onto her ring finger. "I wanted you to know that I was proposing to you because I love you with all my heart. I love you and Silver. Whether you were pregnant or not I would of still married you." Gray felt his face slightly burn at the last part. Juvia's eyes watered up as she admired the engagement ring she just had been given. It was an iced ring band, with a droplet shaped blue gem in the middle of it. Juvia squealed and jumped onto gray wrapping her arms around him almost knocking them down.

Gray took a step back and was reminded that they were both still butt naked and he was starting to get hard again.

"Juvia never thought you were going to propose to her if we are being honest." She confessed as she rested her head against his chest. Gray frowned and pulled away from her.

"You what!?" Gray scowled. "Why would you think that?" Juvia nervously smiled and looked away from him.

"Well, Juvia always knew Gray-sama wasn't the commitment type since the beginning. So she always thought we would stay as boyfriend and girlfriend and never get married." Juvia looked back at Gray as she saw the hurt in his eyes. Okay, he couldn't blame her. Gray was very unpredictable and hard to read. Juvia has learned to find a way to do so but still had to work on other places on him. Like the commitment side of him.

"Alright, I get it. But _ouch_ I did not think I'd hear that from you." Gray sighed as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Juvia's sorry Gray-sama, she loves you." Juvia hummed as she relaxed in her fiancé's arms. The couple stayed like that for a while before Silver's cries interrupted them.

"Juvia's baby!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly looked around for her clothes. Gray sighed and bent down to grab his shirt.

"Here," he threw his shirt towards her. Juvia quickly put his shirt on that reached just below her bottom. Gray smirked at the cheeky view as he pulled on his found boxers.

Silver was on his crib crying since he woke up alone and in silence. He usually heard background noise from other rooms. Juvia quickly walked into his bedroom and picked him up cooing for him to relax.

"Mommy is baby." Juvia cooed as she kissed his cheek. Silver's cries quieted down into whimpers as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Mama," Silver whimpered. Gray walked in as well and stood behind Juvia.

"Look who's here," Juvia motioned to Gray once he appeared behind her. "It's Da-da!" Silver smiled a gummy smile making his parent's hearts melt.

"Can you say da-da Silver?" Gray said as he rested his chin on Juvia's shoulder. "Da-da?" Silver stretched his arms out to his father as he spoke. "Come on Silver, say da-da." Juvia giggled and repeated Gray's words.

"Da!" Silver pronounced clapping his hands. "Da!" Gray grinned and took the baby in his arms.

"Close enough my boy!" Gray kissed Silver's tiny nose and hugged him close to his bare chest. "Did you know mommy and daddy are going to marry each other soon Silver?" Gray asked as he smiled at Juvia giving her a wink. Juvia returned it and hugged Gray's torso resting her head against his chest facing Silver.

"Mama! Da!" Silver clapped his hands together as he squealed for his parents.

Juvia's only hopes were that her and Gray married soon, but soon enough where Silver could walk on his own so he could join his parents down the aisle. She would make sure it would happen. Now Gray just had to prepare himself for the long days and nights of wedding planning in the next few months.

* * *

 **Bada-bing, bada-boom!  
** **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your thoughts on it please! Thanks for reading.**

 **Esketit out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, as you may see I have backtracked on my Gruvia week. T_T I'm sorry school got in the way, being a Senior is stressful. Luckily I got accepted into college and been busy with some paper work. So woohoo for me on the most part, but I still want to finish my Gruvia week. Thank you all who have reviewed so far I appreciate it a lot! Now I will attempt to finish the last three prompts on Gruvia week in the next few days.**

 **So, please enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you would like to, they are all appreciated good or bad.**

 **Warning: There isn't smut in this prompt, I couldn't think of a good smut scenario so I'm sorry, but there is some sexual content.**

* * *

 **Family** **Wedding Night**

Juvia laid on her bed with a smile on her face, in her princess style white wedding dress hugging and kissing her almost two year old son. Today had marked the day she had gotten married to the love of her life. It had been one of the best days of her life as well, the other two meeting Gray and giving birth to her son. Soon enough her now husband joined the two laying next to his wife.

"So when can it be my turn?" Gray kissed Juvia's cheek as he continued watching her spoil their son. Silver was squealing and giggling from joy as he was being babied by his mother. It was pretty safe to say he was a mama's boy. Silver enjoyed being around his mother, he enjoyed being around his father too but you know. They had a different relationship.

"Does Silver want to go with daddy?" Juvia asked as she kissed Silver's nose. Silver stretched his arms out towards his dad who scoffed but remained smiling.

"I meant when can I get the kisses and attention you were giving Silver." Gray said as he held his son up in the air. The toddler babbled and grinned down at his dad.

Juvia flushed towards Gray as she snuggled up to him.

"Silver won't be asleep until later so Gray-sama has to wait," Juvia whispered into his ear as she rested her head against his chest that quickly disappeared from beneath her.

"Alright then, I'm going to go give Silver his bath, feed him, and hopefully he'll knock out soon!" Gray quickly walked out of his bedroom leaving Juvia all alone.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled as she tried to sit up but was pulled down by the weight of her poofy, fluffy dress. She sighed in frustration calling out to her husband once more but was ignored. So she began to untie herself from the back of her dress as she turned to lay on her side. The back of her dress was held together by a long pathway of buttons and laces. Meaning it would take a while before Juvia could get out of her dress alone.

Gray on the other hand was quick to attend his son's needs. Only for him to be asleep so he could be alone with his wife. It was their wedding night and he was sure to make it last all night long. Whether they were intimate or not. He wanted to make tonight special for Juvia and himself. But first thing's first, Silver.

"All right little man let's get you cleaned up, fed, and to bed." Gray quickly undressed his son from his tiny tuxedo that matched his dad's. Black suit, white bow tie, plus a toddler, equaled cuteness.

Silver had the pleasure to walk down the aisle with his parents once both had declared their vows and kissed. Lucy had taken a photo of them and the happiness radiated from the photo itself. Lucy had told Gray she would later give it to them once she had them printed. Silver looked just as handsome as his dad, since both looked so much a like. Juvia squealed at the sight of her son when he presented himself as the ring bearer. It took a while for the toddler to not mess with the rings or pillow when he secretly practiced with his Uncle Gajeel, but it was all worth it to see his mother's eyes filled with happiness and pride towards her baby. Same with Gray even though he already knew about it, he was happy Silver was a huge part of their wedding.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Silver repeated over and over as he was getting undressed.

"What is it little man?" Gray took Silver back into his arms once he had gotten him fully undressed.

Silver had placed a wet sloppy kiss onto Gray's nose as he placed his small chubby hands on either side of his dad's face. Gray grinned as he returned the kiss onto Silver's tiny nose.

"I love you Silver my boy." Gray sincerely said making Silver babble towards him. As he did Gray had collected Silver's baby towel, a diaper, and a onesie for him to dress him in later.

Once Gray had everything he needed, he bathed his son. He was glad he removed his shirt leaving him in his dress pants since Silver liked to splash water on his father and _only_ his father. Since Gray always made serious but funny faces towards him. Gray would splash Silver back but gently since he didn't want to startle him and the two would play around with each other when Gray gave Silver a bath. When Gray finished bathing Silver, he quickly prepared a bottle of warm baby milk for his son.

"This should knock you out since you sleep right after you eat at night." Gray smirked down at his son. Oh how easy it was to manipulate such a young thing. Soon enough Silver would grow up and soon realize his father's foul play. Then Gray's enjoyment would be over. He wouldn't let that happen so he spent as much time with Silver as he could.

Silver's eyes shone once his bottle of milk appeared into his eyesight. Gray chuckle as he began to feed him. To speed things up, Gray hummed as he gently swayed side to side. Silver's eyes soon became heavy and droopy.

"There you go little man, come on go to sleep," if only Juvia heard what Gray said he was sure he'd be getting scolded. Except for some reason Juvia hadn't gotten out of their bedroom. She was probably getting ready for him since she liked to take her time. Gray's grin grew and patiently waited til Silver finished his milk. Once he did his burp immediately came when Gray removed the bottle from his mouth.

"Now I can be alone with your mommy little man, so keep quiet." Gray whispered towards Silver as he walked to his baby room. Once in there Gray placed his son onto his crib lifting and securing the panel up so it wouldn't slide down and causing Silver to fall out in case he rolled over.

Gray even added some pillows and stuffed animals to the bottom of the panel since Silver found a way to climb out of his crib. Gray didn't want to hear or see his baby son get hurt so if he did decide to escape, Gray hoped he didn't tonight, he'd land on soft squishy ground.

"Alright sleep tight little man," Gray quickly kissed Silver's head and walked out of his room leaving the door slightly open.

Gray let out a sigh and made his way to his room where Juvia was most likely getting ready in some lingerie for him, or even better. She was probably already naked and just waiting for him to walk in on her to see any kind of particular view. Sadly when Gray did walk in, he saw Juvia struggling to unbutton all the buttons from the back of her dress together with a ton of lacing criss crossing her back.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia turned to her other side once she heard her door open. An hour laying on her bed and she hadn't even finished removing half of her dress.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed help?" Gray frowned as he quickly went to Juvia and help her escape the trap her wedding dress had become.

"Juvia did, but Gray-sama left with Silver as she called for you," Juvia pouted as Gray unbuttoned the rest of dress that was left including the lacing. Why do wedding dresses have to be so complicated in the first place? Gray thought as he pulled out the really long lace that partly held Juvia's dress.

"I'm sorry," Gray sighed as he laid down on the bed as Juvia held the top of her dress down to face Gray. "I honestly got excited about us being alone tonight." Gray admitted as he felt his cheeks flush. Juvia thought his expression was cute and gave him a quick peck.

"Let Juvia shower first, she's been trapped in the dress all day and wants to feel refreshed," Juvia finally sat up and still held her dress from the top from preventing it to fall on the ground.

"What?" Gray quickly followed Juvia around the room as she began to gather her necessities for her shower. "Let me join you!"

"No Gray-sama, what if Silver wakes up? Who is going to attend Juvia's baby?" Juvia turned to face Gray who was frowning down at her. Tch, stubborn woman.

"But I _really_ want to be with my wife," Gray's hands reached for her neck and cupped her face with one. "I've been waiting all day for tonight babe. Your Gray-sama needs you." Gray gave Juvia a deep, slow, and alluring kiss which Juvia had to admit took her breath away. Honestly anything that Gray did to her with his mouth took her breath away. Except this kiss kind of passed the _take her breath_ _away_ moment. Point is, Juvia almost gave into Gray's influences, to get him back at it she'll continue along with her shower.

"Gray-sama," Juvia moaned as Gray began to trail slow wet kisses down her neck. He gave a few sucks here and there hoping to persuade Juvia. His hands slid down to her arms pulling them away to let her drop her wedding dress to the floor. Juvia was now left in a pair of lacy white underwear that were holding her white stockings up.

"No bra?" Gray pulled away to admire Juvia's almost naked body.

"J-Juvia's wedding dress didn't need o-one." Juvia covered her chest as Gray walked around her quickly in a circle.

"Hm, interesting," No it wasn't interesting Gray was just saying dumb things since he was just eye fucking his naked wife. He was pretty distracted at the moment.

Since Gray was still shirtless he felt shivers go down his spine as he brought Juvia back to him. Her hands slid up to his neck slowly kissing him as he gripped her thighs signaling her to jump. Juvia complied and was carried back onto the bed. Gray groaned as he began to grind his arousal against Juvia's core. All day he had been thinking about all the things he had been waiting to do on her tonight. He wanted to make her scream his name out, he wanted to feel her around him, he wanted to see her so bad. Gray finally had his chance.

"Gray-sama Juvia wants to touch you," Juvia's hands gently scratched his abdomen and chest as Gray scattered kisses all over her chest.

Gray rolled them over so Juvia was on top. The view he had of her was just mind blowing. He would never get tired of seeing her aroused, naked, on top of him, moaning, etc. Juvia was just...Juvia! Beautiful and bubbly during the day. Sexy and mischievous during the night. Gray loved it, he would never lie about it.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so much," Juvia sat up sitting right on top of Gray's arousal slowly grinding against him. "Juvia wants Gray-sama to touch her all over," Gray silently watched, with his arms behind his head, as Juvia groped her breasts in her hands moaning quietly. Quite an erotic view. "But Juvia really wants to shower." With that being said Juvia quickly got off Gray's lap grabbing her necessities from the floor, and quickly ran out the room.

Gray didn't even have time to register anything until he heard his bedroom door close shut.

"Goddammit Juvia," Gray growled as he covered his face. He should of just let her shower in the first place so he wouldn't have to wait thirty minutes with a painful boner.

* * *

When Juvia walked back in dressed in a slim, very see through, white babydoll nightie. She did not expect to be picked up and torn away from her white nightie. Gray's patience was wearing thin by the time Juvia walked in. He grabbed her, ravished her with his mouth, and did not give her anytime to touch or tease him in anyway.

Gray had left Juvia with hickeys and bruises from all the sucking and gripping he had done to her. He was surprised Silver didn't wake up from sleeping since Gray and Juvia were louder than usual. Juvia had screamed Gray's name at the top of her lungs, she would most likely be hoarse or have a sore throat the next day. Gray had fucked Juvia in many positions tonight.

His favorite one was him kneeling with Juvia sitting on top of his thighs. The view Gray had of Juvia was wonderful. He became mesmerized at the bouncing of her breasts, the moans and screams that left her mouth were erotic, the easy and fuller access it gave both of them was amazing.

Gray had fucked Juvia constantly for hours on end. Juvia would most likely have a difficult time to walk the next day from their sexual actions. Which she would secretly like since it aroused her.

It was around three in the morning when they had finally stopped. Gray had an arm resting beneath his head as his other arm was wrapped tightly around Juvia who rested her head on his right pectoral.

"Gray-sama, Juvia has something to tell you." Juvia whispered hoping whether Gray heard it or not. She was hoping Gray had gotten hints throughout the day about her current news she was nervous to tell him about.

"Is it bad news?" Gray's heart beat started increasing rapidly from Juvia's statement. Every time someone told him they needed to speak to them alone or they had something to tell him. It always made him freak out and a nervous train wreck.

"Not really. It's good news mostly." Juvia looked up to Gray with a small smile on her face. "Juvia's pregnant." Gray blinked for a few moments until everything suck into his mind. His wife is pregnant, meaning there will be another child in their home. It will no longer be three of them but four.

"Juvia what the hell?!" Gray quickly sat up and faced his girlfriend angrily. "Why didn't you tell me? I probably hurt the baby!" Juvia bit her lip nervously as she sat up and cupped his face.

"Juvia is fine and so is the baby Gray-sama. None of the things we did hurt the baby." Juvia assured as she kissed his shoulder. They stayed silent for a bit until Gray broke the silence.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost a month."

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Gray-sama was stressing over the wedding after Juvia told him to relax. She didn't want to stress you even more."

"It wouldn't of stressed me even more. It would of probably helped since we're having another baby."

Gray ran a hand through his hair as the memories of Silver's birth began to fill his head.

"I'm never leaving my eyes off of you this time." Gray hugged Juvia and slowly brought them back to bed laying down. "I don't want another repeat o-"

"Juvia knows, Gray-sama." Juvia cut him off before he could finish because she had been having the same memories for the past two days he just had. "Juvia has more experience now. She can take care of herself."

"I'll make sure you are taken care of and that you'll give a healthy birth. I promise." Gray held Juvia's left hand that held the wedding ring he had given her. It was similar to her engagement one but it had more little diamonds around it. Gray brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, I love Silver, and I will love our baby. I swear on my life that I will protect all three of you Juvia." Juvia's eyes began to tear up but she held them back not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Juvia knows everything will go smoother than last time. She has endless love for Gray-sama, Silver, and the baby." Gray gave her a chaste kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope the baby comes out looking more like you than me this time." Gray ran his fingers through Juvia's blue wavy hair. It was a feature that he loved about her.

"Juvia wants more mini Gray-samas." Gray groaned at Juvia's wish and chuckled.

"Yeah we'll see when the baby gets here. You should probably sleep and rest." Gray pulled the white sheet blanket they had on their bed and covered their bodies with it.

"Juvia doesn't want to sleep yet," Juvia pouted as Gray brought her closer to him.

"I bet the baby does since I kept you busy for hours," Gray chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight my love." Juvia felt her face flush and nuzzled deeper into Gray's chest.

"Goodnight Gray-sama."

* * *

The next morning Gray and Juvia were awaken by movement coming from the bottom of their bed. Something, or someone had crawled all over Gray's legs and up to his back.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Gray's eyes opened as he felt his son begin to crawl over his back to be in between his parents. Silver had escaped his crib once again. When he woke up he called for his mommy and daddy. Since none of them came to check on him, he decided to get himself out and see what his parents were doing.

"Hey little man," Gray grabbed his son and placed him on his chest. "You got out of your crib. Again." Silver babbled nonsense towards his dad causing Gray to smile. "Yes I know you're probably hungry and wanted attention. That's why you got out." Gray ruffled Silver's hair as his attention was now given towards Juvia.

"Good morning my baby boy!" Juvia took Silver from Gray's arms making him frown at his wife. Juvia began to bathe Silver in kisses while Gray tried to keep the covers over her chest. Gray did not want to traumatize his son ever in his life. So he quickly scanned his room for a shirt for Juvia to wear and his eyes landed to the floor on his side of the bed. He grabbed his black buttoned up shirt from his tuxedo and gave it to Juvia.

"Come on little man, daddy wants to show you love to," Gray took Silver back from Juvia and distracted him from his mother so she could quickly put a shirt on. "You know you're going to become a big brother Silver." Gray sat up as he spoke to his toddler. "You probably don't know what it means yet, but there will be another baby here living with us." Gray kissed Silver's nose making him squeal in delight. "Remember you will always be daddy's little man. No matter what. Daddy loves you very much and always will." Juvia silently watched at Gray's and Silver's interaction as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Soon enough, there family will have another member and she was sure Silver was going to get alone with them. For now, Gray and Juvia will enjoy the months they had alone with Silver to show him that no matter what. They would always love and cherish him.

* * *

 **Boom.**

 **So the sexual stuff was pretty crappy in my opinion. I wanted to upload as soon as possible so I didn't have time to actually write some decent smut. So I apologize for that and the ending.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be patient with me. I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible so I can continue working on my other stories. Which you should check out if you haven't since they're more Gruvia stories. (;**

 **Anyways thank you for reading please leave a review if you would like!**

 **\- Esketit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like Father Like Sons**

"Juvia has told Gray-sama to watch his language around Silver and Jules!" Juvia huffed as she walked back and forth in front of her husband. Usually when she was scolding Gray it was about a mission. The other times were when Gray had done something in front of his sons and they would mimic whatever he did. Whether it was something good or bad.

Like today Gray was practicing with the boys since both of them showed ice mage powers. Juvia was a little sad about their powers not being water mage related but she was alright with it. Anything to make her sons happy.

So back to earlier, Gray had taught Silver how to cast ice make floor. A simple spell, except that Gray didn't expect such power and force coming from a five year old that caused Gray to slip as well a three year old Jules. From the impact a cuss word had escaped Gray's mouth which he was to busy catching Jules to pay attention to until later when they got back home.

Silver was playing around with his toys freezing them over and over until he accidentally froze his favorite toy car.

"Damn it!" Silver exclaimed catching both his parents attention. After a deep conversation with Silver about bad words Juvia sat Gray down to scold him.

"Juvia knows Gray-sama loves Silver and Jules very much. But Gray-sama needs to be a better father figure." Before Gray could even protest at the offense Juvia had just stated she sat down by him and cupped his cheeks. "Gray-sama is a wonderful father, except that he sometimes forgets he is one." Gray sighed in agreement. His cussing habit had gotten so much better since Silver was born, so has his stripping habit. Gray had improved so much in many departments, except that sometimes he had his small mess ups.

"I know Juvia and cussing in front of the boys was on accident. I slipped and fell and tried to protect Jules from getting hurt. It was reaction from an action." Juvia nodded her head understanding him and kissed his forehead.

"Juvia needs to go prepare lunch Gray-sama, she loves you very much." Gray gave her a quick chaste kiss to return her feelings and let her leave to the kitchen.

While Gray waited he walked towards his two son's toy room to check on them. Once he arrived in front of their door he held his laughter at what he saw through the small opening of the door.

"Come on Jules stay still!" Silver demanded as he held his little brother down on the floor to paint a dark blue blob on his brothers right side of his chest. "We have to be just like dad." Gray had walked in on his sons, both shirtless, and with dark blue blobs on their right pectorals.

"Yes!" Jules agreed as he held still until his older brother was done. The little boy basically followed Silvers and his father's footsteps. Whatever they did, he did, or wanted to do.

"There now we just have to do our hair." Silver stood up and began to mess with his messy jet black hair. Jules soon followed and did the same. Since Silver was an exact copy of his dad, it was pretty easy to be him. Jules on the other hand, had just as many similarities as his did, except he had his mother's blue pupils, but his dad's narrow eyes. His nose was as sharp as his as well and his smile was exactly like his mother's. His hair was just as messy and colored like Gray's so fixing it like his was pretty easy.

"Great now we're just like dad!" Silver said as he fixed his little brother's hair a little. Gray felt his heart swell with so much love at the sight. He needed to be a better father for them than what he already was. Too teach them the good and the bad. To make sure they never lock his feelings like he did before. He swore to never give them the life he had or anything close to it.

"Come on Jules let's go show mama, then we'll surprise dad!" Silver helped Jules up and ran a hand through his hair just like Gray did. Before they could reach for the door Gray quickly walked away so he wouldn't ruin the surprise they had for him.

He went outside to find ice make spells for his sons that were as close to harmless as they could be.

"Look mama!" Silver presented himself and his brother in front of his mother in the kitchen. Juvia couldn't help but giggle at her two son's appearances. Both were shirtless with a blob of pain on their chest, their hair as messy as Gray's, his signature pants he usually wore, and the same grin he had.

"Oh my! Look at you two! Just as handsome like your daddy!" Juvia knelt down and showered her son's with hugs and kisses.

"Daddy! We're just like daddy!" Jules said as he ran around his mother.

"Come on mama lets go show dad." Silver grabbed Juvia's hand and walked her outside to find their dad.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out towards her husband who was practicing ice magic.

"What is it babe?" Gray turned to see his wife and grinned at his two sons.

"Look at your boys wanting to be you Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as Silver and Jules ran towards him. Gray chuckled at his sons' appearances.

"We're like you dad!" Silver stood in front of his dad and performed ice make clone. An almost perfect statue of Silver appeared in front of him. It was pretty impressive for a five year old. Jules watched his brother and attempted of making a clone. Except his clone looked very little to Jules and more like just a bunch of dull and sharp pieces of ice.

"Impressive boys," Gray kneeled in front of them as he ruffled both of his son's hair. "I'm so proud of you two. Always am and always will." Juvia walked towards them with a camera and took a few shots of the father and sons interaction.

"Come on dad let's train some more so we can fight each other!" Silver pumped his fist to his side.

"Yeah daddy!" Jules mimicked his brother.

"Woah now, slow down." Gray stared at the two boys very seriously. It made him happy that they mimicked his actions and appearances, but he didn't want them to be violent at such a young age and in unnecessary situations. "Hey training isn't just about fighting. Training is to become stronger with your skills so when the time comes you can use it for good things. Understood?" Silver and Jules nodded in agreement.

"Yes dad, come on lets train!" Gray laughed at the two and continued their training on basic ice spells. Juvia went through the pictures she had taken of her three boys as she walked back inside their house.

The memories her family would have were ones that she would forever remember no matter what. She couldn't wait to show them to her boys when they got older. The faces they would make at their young childhood memories would be wonderful.

* * *

 **Wow look at me go just finished the second to last prompt on the same day I finished the previous one. Posted twice in a day I can check off that from my fanfiction bucket list. Lol.**

 **It was shorter than the other ones but I liked it, I hope you guys liked it too. When I finished writing the previous one, Family Wedding Night. I saw a dad and his sons walk down the street together being all cute and shit so boom. Father and sons moments just popped in my head. I thank the dad and his sons for showing up on my street cause they gave me the inspiration for this prompt.**

 **So please tell me your thoughts about this please! Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Esketit**


	7. Chapter 7

**The final prompt of Gruvia Week 2K18.**

 **I would like to thank to everyone who has reviewed in my previous prompts. You guys are very appreciated and inspired me to update as soon as possible. I'm also proud of myself for finishing my very first fanfic. *pats self on the back***

 **Anyways here is the last prompt for my late Gruvia week. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Time**

Juvia kissed the top of her six year old son as she put him to bed. She was home alone with him while her husband and her eldest son went on a two day mission. It was Silver's very first mission to go on and Gray insisted that he was the one to take him on his very first mission. Juvia of course shed a few tears as she waved them goodbye including Jules who missed his father and brother the moment they stepped onto the train.

The two missed their two family members very much that Juvia tried her best to stop crying to control her youngest baby. After the first day, Juvia's heart shattered as she saw Jules walk into Silver's bedroom to say good morning to him only to find an empty bed. He had also ran outside to find his father but to no avail. Juvia then had to remind him that they would be arriving the next day from a mission. Jules had begun to cry and repeat that he had missed his daddy and big brother. Juvia took him to the park with a few of his friends to distract them of their current situation.

When Juvia was putting Jules to bed he began to cry once again. She couldn't just leave her little boy alone in his bedroom so she took him to her and Gray's room to sleep. When it was time for Juvia to go to bed she cradled her son against her chest snuggling into him. She silently cried to herself as she realized that her sons were growing up so fast. Within a few years Jules would leave on his first mission just like Silver and then all three of her boys would go on missions leaving her alone.

The next morning Juvia woke up with small little hands playing with her blue hair that had grown much longer in the past few years.

"Good morning Jules," Juvia kissed his forehead as he snuggled deeper into her chest.

"Morning Mommy!" Jules wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her all over her face.

Since Gray and Silver arrived today, Jules seemed to remember that since he didn't cry or mention his brother and father. Juvia cooked breakfast for herself and her son. She spent time with him and every once in a while checked the clock to see how much time was left for her husband and son to arrive. As the hours passed by Juvia spent them with her son. She played with him, and trained as much as she could with him. His magic had gotten so much better, his cloning was almost perfect as well. Sadly he didn't seem to have any kind of water magic in him no matter how hard Juvia tried to see any kind of hint of water magic, there was none.

"Look mommy daddy taught me how to make a slide!" Jules was standing on top a branch of a medium sized tree and created a slide from the top to the bottom. Jules slid down and Juvia stood at the bottom catching him in her arms once he reached the end. Juvia kissed his cheek and cradled her baby against her chest.

"Mommy loves you very much Jules," Juvia nuzzled her nose against him as Jules giggled. The two stayed like that for a moment until Jules squealed with delight as he saw his father and brother walk outside from their back door.

"Daddy! Silver! You're back!" Juvia turned around and saw her husband and son walked towards them. She placed Jules on the ground and he sped off running towards his dad. Silver ran to his mom hugging her tightly.

"Mama! I missed you!" Juvia bent down and picked her him up into her arms. Throughout the years Silver had slowly become more independent from his parents. His attitude and personality was a mixture of his parents. Somedays he had Juvia's bubbly attitude others he had Gray's serious attitude and sometimes he had a little bit of both. It just depended on how Silver was that day.

"Mama missed you to my prince," Juvia scattered kisses all over his face as she tightly hugged her son. She missed him so much even if it were just two days.

Silver was snuggling up on his dad as Gray walked towards Juvia.

"Hi Gray-sama, welcome back," Gray cupped Juvia's cheek with his free hand and planted a long kiss on her lips.

"Dad, what are you doing to my mom!" Silver said in disgust. "Stop touching her!" Silver began to push at Gray's to pull him away from Juvia.

"She's my wife Silver! I missed her as much as you did." Gray frowned as Juvia giggled. Silver wasn't fond of Gray showing affection towards Juvia ever since birth. Jules really wasn't that bothered by it unless it was Juvia showing affection towards Gray.

"So? Mommy quit kissing daddy," Jules glared at Juvia and Gray rubbed his back in circles.

"Well in case you didn't notice. Me and your brother have been gone and missed the two of you." Gray held Juvia's hand and began walking back into their house. Jules just huffed and wrapped his arms tighter around his dad's neck.

Once inside Gray and Silver talked about their mission.

"Dad and me used ice make lance and beat the bad guys mom!" Silver positioned himself as if he was going to perform an ice make spell and kept explaining his mission with his dad. "Then there was this guy that tried to hit dad, but I used ice make floor and he slipped." Juvia turned to Gray who was stuffing his face with a sandwich not paying attention to Silver but rather his food.

"Gray-sama, is this true?" Gray turned to face his wife with a mouthful and mumbled nonsense. He repeated what he said once he swallowed his food.

"I knew the guy was creeping up on me Juvia, and I didn't notice Silver cast ice make floor until I turned to fight the guy! He was already on the floor mumbling something about his spleen." Gray shrugged as he went back to his sandwich.

"Be really careful Silver alright? Even if dad is with, be on the watch for you and dad?" Silver huffed and rolled his eyes at his mom.

"Yes mom I know, but I'm alright okay? Me and dad beat the bad guys retrieved the missing papers and we got our reward." Silver crossed his arms in front of himself with a grin. "Which means I get money, right dad?" Gray chuckled and shook his head.

"Money that is going to be deposited in a bank where you won't spend it." Gray took a bite of food and watched as Jules explained his days with Juvia.

"What!? Why?! Dad!" Silver turned to look at his mother hoping she would back him up. "Mom, do something!" Silver pleaded. Juvia ran a hand through his hair and giggled.

"Mom is sure your dad will give you a bit of money to spend on a toy or something." Juvia kissed his head as she watched Silver consider her answer which he soon agreed upon.

"Anyways, so there was this one bad guy who thought he could beat us until I casted ice make lance again and he ran away like a scaredy cat mom! When can I go on a mission with you?" Silver quickly asked. Juvia furrowed her brows and quickly thought up of an answer.

"Soon baby okay? You need to train a bit more so you can join mom on a mission alright?"

"Okay, how much training do I need to do?"

"Your senses, have a great sense of hearing, seeing, and smelling. Then you can join mom on a mission." Silver nodded in agreement and continued with his story.

* * *

Later that night when the two boys were put to sleep. Juvia snuggled up on her husbands chest tracing circles on the opposite end.

"Gray-sama, can Juvia ask you something?" Gray turned to meet her eyes and nodded. "Can we have another baby?"

"Hold up what?" Gray quickly sat up bring Juvia with him. "Are you serious?" Juvia nodded and felt tears burn her eyes. Gray began to panic since he never got used to seeing her crying.

"J-Juvia wants a baby, Silver and Jules are growing up so fast. Soon enough Jules will be going on missions with Gray-sama and Silver. Leaving Juvie all alone!" Juvia began to sob against Gray's chest as Gray rubbed her back. Honestly he had been having the same thought ever since Silver began training when he was three years ago. His sons were growing up so fast and he had enjoyed as much time as he could with them. Except it was never enough. Maybe having another baby will fill the missing gap he and Juvia had developed.

"Hey now Juvia babe, calm down," Gray kissed her forehead as he ran his hands down her hair. "Listen I understand. Ever since Silver began training, I started fearing that they would grow up so quick and time would pass by. I know how you feel and if you want another baby. Then lets have another baby." Juvia's sobs were now quit sniffles and she looked up at her husband.

"Really? Gray-sama wants another baby?" Gray felt butterflies at the sight of Juvia's shiny blue eyes.

"Of course we have enough savings for a baby. I'm sure Silver and Jules would love to have another sibling." Gray grinned as he slowly pushed his wife back down onto the mattress.

"We can start now, too you know?" Gray gave Juvia a sly grin as she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Gray-sama, Juvia loves you very much," Juvia wrapped her hands around Gray's neck gently scratching the back of his head.

"And I love you my love," Gray slowly kissed his wife and eventually started working on a new family member.

Silver had passed by his parents room late at night hearing loud noises coming from the inside of their bedroom.

"Mom and dad are probably training," Silver shrugged as he continued walking by to go back to bed. He'd ask them tomorrow if he could train as much as they did. Since he really wanted to go on a mission with his mom, might as well ask them for advice from their late night training.

* * *

 **And finished!**

 **Okay so that last part I couldn't help but to write, low-key was giggling after writing it down. So I would like to thank again for the ones who reviewed! I appreciate your opinions and thoughts about my Gruvia Week fanfic. I'm also proud that I finally finished my very first fanfic story.**

 **So until next year for another Gruvia week. In case some of you guys did not know, I have two other Gruvia fanfics, incase you wanted to check them out.**

 **Once again thank you for all the reviews and reading my story!**

 **\- Esketit**


End file.
